Hun with Han The Series
by minionski
Summary: [3rd Story Up! : Aspirin] Sehun melamar kekasih yang amat dicintainya, Luhan, tapi ia justru . . . DITOLAK! Kumpulan ficlet & drabble of HUNHAN. RnR please
1. Tertunda

minionski's storyline

 **Oh Sehun** & **LuHan** 's characterization

 **Romance** with **Fluff** — **Ficlet** — **Teen**

Disclaimer :

Cast seutuhnya milik Tuhan YME. Storyline murni hasil imajinasi _absurd_ seorang _rookie author_.

 _For_ _ **Plagiarist**_ _, just_ _ **go away**_ dan cobalah mensyukuri milik sendiri.

.

.

.

 _Ini bukan penolakan untuk Oh Sehun._

 _Hanya sebuah penundaan yang sedikit lebih lama._

.

.

.

.

"Kau serius?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti _host reality show_ murahan yang sedang mencoba melucu?"

Sehun tersenyum miring, "Kau sensitif sekali."

Gadis disebrang tertawa ringan, menampilkan deretan gigi putih miliknya, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan berpikiran bahwa ia gadis yang menyenangkan. "Aku lebih suka menyebutnya dengan 'peka' daripada 'sensitif'," ujar gadis tersebut yang lebih terdengar seperti sindiran di telinga pemuda bermarga Oh.

"Sudah berani menyindirku rupanya?" sebelah alis Sehun terangkat.

"Memang kapan aku takut padamu?" si gadis bersurai hitam panjang meniru gaya lawan bicaranya menaikkan alis. Lantas membuat Sehun memutar bola mata malas atas tingkahnya. Dalam hati membenarkan ucapan sang gadis walau juga tak begitu senang mendengarnya langsung.

"Jelaskan alasannya."

Si gadis nampak menerawang seraya mengaduk _ice cappuccino_ -nya dengan sedotan, "Sederhana. Aku ingin menyelesaikan kuliahku lalu membangun perusahaan _abeoji_ dari awal lagi." Sejak perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut empat tahun yang lalu, ia memang bertekad untuk mengembalikan kehidupan keluarganya seperti semula.

"Kapan itu akan terjadi lebih tepatnya? Aku butuh kepastian, Luhan," Sehun melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada tanda ia mulai tidak senang dengan pembicaraan tersebut.

"Jika semua berjalan sesuai keinginanku, secepatnya. Tapi kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan karena aku hanya bisa berusaha tapi tidak dengan menentukan akhir, Oh Sehun," Luhan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan seulas senyum.

"Ah, aku jadi ingin tahu seberapa lama seorang Oh Sehun bisa bertahan," gurau gadis bermata doe. Sehun mendengus, ia sudah akan memuji kalimat bijaksana kekasihnya itu sebelum berakhir dengan menggodanya. Namun ia jadi berpikir, 'Sampai kapan? Sanggupkah?'. Ia bukan tipikal yang dengan senang hati menunggu. Tapi kemudian hatinya mengingatkan sesuatu, bahwa selama mengenal Luhan, gadis itu-lah yang selalu berhasil membuat Sehun melakukan hal-hal diluar kebiasaannya.

"Kau tak lebih pintar dariku, mungkin saja kau takkan bisa lebih cepat dari apa yang ku capai."

Hanya itu kata-kata yang terpikirkan oleh Sehun untuk membalas Luhan. Beruntung sebab Luhan sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Ia sudah cukup tahu bagaimana kepribadian pemuda bermata sipit nan tajam itu.

"Ya setidaknya aku lebih pintar dari mereka," sanggah Luhan sambil melirik ke arah sekumpulan gadis yang tengah bergosip tentang mereka berdua tak jauh di sudut kantin lain. Tidak sulit untuk mereka mengetahuinya, karena hal itu sering terjadi tiap kali keduanya terlihat bersama.

Pemuda yang setahun lebih tua dari Luhan tertawa, bangga pada tingkat kepercayaan diri sang kekasih benar-benar sama persis dengan dirinya.

"Tapi kau menolak bukan karena aku belum menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial 'kan?" tanya Sehun begitu selesai tertawa.

"Kau mau melamarku saja aku sudah seperti terkena serangan jantung."

Sehun tersenyum puas mendengar keberhasilannya membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur tak melamarku dengan berbagai perlengkapan berlebihan dan di depan banyak orang seperti saat kau menyatakan cinta padaku dulu. Jadi kau tak perlu terlalu malu ditolak olehku."

Luhan terkikik setelahnya bersamaan dengan mimik wajah Sehun yang berubah kesal.

"Berhenti tertawa Nyonya Oh!" tegas Sehun yang reflek membungkam suara tawa Luhan. Wajah datar tak bersahabat si pemuda tampan sedikit membuat Luhan kikuk. Sedikit.

"Sehun- _ie_ ~ Kau boleh memanggilku dengan marga-mu sesuka hati tapi itu takkan merubah nama dan status di kartu identitasku sebelum . . ."

Luhan sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dan mengetuk-ngetuk dagu seolah tengah berpikir. Hingga. . .

CUP!

"Sebelum aku menerima lamaranmu! _Bye_ , Oh Sehun~"

Luhan berlari keluar kantin setelah sebelumnya menjulurkan lidah, meledek sang kekasih yang masih terpaku. Oh Sehun seharusnya marah atau setidaknya kesal tapi ia justru tersenyum. Tak lupa menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dikecup Luhan. Ia berhenti melakukan itu begitu menyadari semua mata tengah menatapnya.

 _Dasar gadis bodoh._

Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan melenggang keluar sebelum orang-orang semakin menganggapnya gila. Cubitan ataupun sentilan sepertinya cukup bagus sebagai hukuman bagi 'gadis bodohnya'.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Berhenti mencubiti pipiku!"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Note** **ngga** **Penting :**

Haloha~ Author abal-abal baru hadir di FFN~

Sebelumnya aku mau kasih tahu kalo Fanfic ini adalah remake dari ff yg udah pernah aku buat dan publish di tempat lain dengan penname yg berbeda dan cast yang berbeda. Dan sekarang aku buat jadi versi HunHan! Kalo diluar FFN, penname-ku bukan **minionski** , mungkin ada yg tahu aku siapa? (yg tahu diem2 aja ya wkwk)

Selama ini aku cuma jadi reader aja di ffn dan baru sekarang berani muncul sebagai author (abal-abal), huehehe. Semoga ngga mengecewakan :3 Oya, plis jangan panggil aku 'author' apalagi 'thor' -,- Sebut saja aku 'dis'. Aku 97Line beidewai~

Sekalian aku mau vote, kalian pilih Luhan GS atau tetep jadi cocan (?) aja?

Want next ficlet of HunHan? Review juseyo~ Thankseu!


	2. Confession

**minionski** 's storyline

 **Oh Sehun** & **LuHan** 's characterization

 **Romance** with **Fluff** — **Ficlet** — **Teen**

Disclaimer :

Cast seutuhnya milik Tuhan YME. Storyline murni hasil imajinasi _absurd_ seorang _rookie author_.

 _For_ _ **Plagiarist**_ _, just_ _ **go away**_ dan cobalah mensyukuri milik sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Kuku jemari Sehun beradu, cukup jelas menggambarkan kegugupannya. Ditambah sorot mata miliknya yang tak terfokus pada satu titik semakin memperjelas apa yang sedang melandanya. Seolah tertulis di kening remaja yang baru genap enam belas tahun dua minggu yang lalu itu.

"Eng, _noona_?"

Sosok yang disebutnya ' _noona_ ' menghela nafas sebelum berucap, "Sehun," ia memberi jeda sesaat, "kau sudah belasan kali memanggilku tapi tak juga melanjutkan kalimatmu. Kakiku pegal jika masih harus berdiri lebih lama lagi."

Sehun meneguk ludah kasar. Walau ia suka melihat bibir ranum Luhan yang mengerecut —yang ugh! terlihat sangat imut di mata Sehun—, ia sama sekali tak bermaksud membuat sunbae kesayangannya kesal. Bagaimana pun efek kekesalan Luhan nantinya sangat mengerikan bagi Sehun karena gadis yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu pasti akan menjauhinya selama beberapa hari. Sedangkan untuk Sehun, sehari tak melihat mata rusa itu saja sudah sangat cukup menumpuk rindu. Katakan Sehun berlebihan, tapi memang begitu adanya.

Sebab itu ia harus segera menuntaskan tujuan awalnya mengajak Luhan bertemu di halaman belakang sekolah sebelum Luhan benar-benar menghindarinya selama beberapa hari ke depan. Andai semudah menumpahkan _bubble tea_ pasti Sehun sudah melakukannya sejak tadi.

" _Noona_ , a-aku," Sehun menarik nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa, "akumenyukaimumaukahkaumenjadikekasihku?" lalu membuangnya begitu selesai dan segera menutup mata rapat-rapat karena tak berani melihat reaksi Luhan.

Sedang gadis bersurai madu tersebut saat ini tengah terperangah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar sekaligus heran dengan kecepatan berbicara Sehun. Beruntung Luhan dapat menangkap maksud yang lebih muda.

"Jadi, dari tadi kau hanya mau bilang itu?" tanya Luhan setelah keterperangahannya. Sehun mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban, Luhan mau tak mau menahan tawa melihatnya. Entah kenapa tingkah Sehun yang seperti itu membuatnya gemas.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, _eoh_?" gadis berdarah China itu menjitak kening Sehun meski sedikit kesusahan karena perbedaan tinggi yang cukup signifikan. Si lelaki berkulit pucat mengaduh dan menatap Luhan, menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu tahu!"

"Eh?"

Kedua mata Sehun mengerjap tak percaya, terlalu takjub dengan apa yang didengarnya. Tubuhnya pun erasa dipaku melihat senyum Luhan yang terlihat begitu bahagia. Oh, tapi hatinya saat ini jauh lebih bahagia sampai rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekarang juga, "SEMUANYA DENGAR! LUHAN _NOONA_ MENERIMAKU!" kemudian berlari menuju gedung sekolah.

Meninggalkan Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pening.

"Anak itu benar-benar…"

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **a/n :**

Karena utk sementara votenya lebih byk yg GS, jadi aku balik lagi dengan GS!Luhan.

Review juseyo~ ^^


	3. Aspirin

**minionski** 's

Oh Sehun x Luhan

|| Fluff - Teen - Ficlet ||

Disclaimer :

Casts milik Tuhan YME. Storyline hasil imajinasi absurd saya.

For **Plagiarist** , just **go away** and **be proud of yours**.

Warning!

GS!Luhan

"Aspirin?"

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk tanda apa yang Luhan tanyakan memang benar adanya. Tapi tak membuat kerut di dahi gadis bermanik rusa itu menghilang. Ia masih tak mengerti, mengapa kekasih tampannya memberikan satu strip obat yang Luhan biasa pakai ketika sakit kepala.

Hari ini bukan ulang tahunnya, bukan _anniversary_ keduanya, juga bukan hari spesial apapun. Kecuali kenyataan bahwa hari ini dosen Lee (yang menurut Luhan menyeramkan) tidak hadir di kelas. Sekalipun dapat disebut spesial, Luhan rasa itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menjadi alasan mengapa Sehun memberikannya 'hadiah'.

"Untuk apa? Aku sedang tidak sakit, Sehun- _ie_ ~"

Sehun terkekeh, menahan gemas akan ekspresi kebingungan pacar cantiknya, "Kau tahu apa gunanya obat ini?"

"Ini untuk menyembuhkan sakit kepala, kan?"

" _Great_! Kau memang gadisku yang pintar!" puji Sehun seraya mengacak surai puncak kepala Luhan.

Sedang gadis itu menepuk-nepuk dada, menyombongkan diri. Namun kemudian terdiam ketika menyadari sesuatu, "Lalu kenapa kau memberikan obat ini padaku?"

Sehun tak langsung menjawab. Ia terlebih dulu membawa tubuhnya yang tadi duduk bersebelahan dengan Luhan menjadi saling berhadapan. Pun mengambil strip Aspirin di lengan Luhan lalu menunjukkannya pada si gadis sambil berujar, "Karena kau sama seperti Aspirin. Mampu menyembuhkan pusingku hanya dengan melihat senyummu. Ah, bahkan senyum manismu jauh lebih manjur dari obat yang pahit ini."

Jika kalian menanyakan bagaimana kondisi Luhan saat ini, ia sedang sibuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu dengan gila serta berusaha menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di dua pipinya. Ugh! Ia tidak tahu kekasihnya, Oh Sehun, menjadi segombal ini. Beruntung taman di belakang gedung kejuruannya itu tengah sepi jadi tak ada yang melihat bagaimana salah tingkahnya seorang Luhan.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi gombal seperti ini?" tanya Luhan begitu ia sedikit mampu mengendalikan degup di dadanya.

"Sejak tadi."

Kemudian terdengar tawa menyebalkan (menurut Luhan) dari si lelaki tinggi bak model. Gadis bersurai kelam nan panjang tersebut merengut tak suka. Baru saja ia merasa tersanjung atas kalimat manis sang kekasih, mood-nya kembali down oleh orang yang sama.

"Jangan cemberut kalau kau tak ingin ku cium," ujar Sehun memperingatkan. Yang malah dihadiahi cubitan di bagian perut oleh Luhan.

"Yak! Yak! Jangan mencubitiku, Lu!"

"Biar saja! Dasar lelaki menyebalkan!"

Sehun pun mencoba bangkit untuk menghindari cubitan Luhan yang ternyata menyakitkan. Hingga berakhir dengan adegan saling kejar-kejaran di antara keduanya.

Momen menyenangkan seperti saat inilah yang akan selalu Luhan ingat. Karena meski semenyebalkan apapun seorang Oh Sehun, ia tetaplah sosok yang dicintai Luhan.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **a/n**

Halo~ Aku kembali lagi~

Karena aku bahagia bgt Luhan nglike banyak postingan about HunHan di weibo, jadi semangat bgt buat ngetik ini. Tapi maaf lho kalo ada typo karena ini ngetiknya di hape wkwk.

Happy new year 2016! And stay be HHS! ^^

RnR plis~ /bbuingbbuing/ Thankseu~ ^^

 **Galaxy, 03 Januari 2016.**

 **520**


End file.
